Decellularized tissue implants have many potential applications in reconstructive and rehabilitative procedures. For example, decellularized tissues implant may be used to reinforce soft tissues where weakness exists, to reconstruct damaged or defective tissue structures, and/or to patch holes or defects in tissue surfaces. Decellularized tissue implants are generally sought having such properties as suitable tensile, burst, and suture retention strength; biocompatibility; low risk of pathogen transmission and the ability to support recellularization in vivo. It therefore would be desirable to provide improved tissue implants having the desired properties, and, in particular, it would be desirable to provide new and improved methods for preparing decellularized tissues and tissue implants.